We may see from the prior art that, an existing mobile network will not record a failure cause in the case of a user attachment or access failure. For example, for machine to machine (referred to as the “M2M”) communication services, after an M2M terminal attachment fails, an M2M application manager could not be notified of an M2M terminal network access failure and a failure cause value. Meanwhile, since the network itself does not record the terminal access failure cause value, an M2M application could not acquire the terminal network access failure cause value and perform a corresponding processing. For example, some applications may limit that a terminal could only be accessed to the network at a limited location, after the terminal is accessed from other locations, an access control network element will reject the terminal access according to a subscribed data check. If an application server is able to acquire the failure cause as entering a limited region, it indicates that the terminal has been moved, then the application server may judge that the terminal may be moved illegally. However, the above-mentioned requirements could not be satisfied in the prior art.